Ground Bridge Failure
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: It was a normal day and a normal ground bridge.  Or, that was what is was until a bright light blinded Ratchet and Optimus, and Optimus seemed to be missing.
1. A Bright Light Leaves Confusion

Optimus waited quietly as Ratchet got the ground bridge ready. He was going out for patrol far from the base. Ratchet turned to him and nodded. He walked into the ground bridge, just as something went wrong. A bright light came from the tunnel, blinding Ratchet so he didn't see what happened to Optimus. When the light faded, Ratchet quickly opened his optics, to find Optimus gone.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with a start. He'd had a nightmare that forced him awake. About a minute later, the alarm went off. He moaned, then turned the annoying sound off. It was a Saturday, but the alarm clock went off every day. He got up and dressed, before heading to the kitchen. His mother sat at the table. "Morning Mom".<p>

"Morning Jack. Oh, Arcee was called to base this morning. Something went wrong, and Ratchet called her there," she informed him. He grabbed a bowl of cereal, then sat down in front of his mom.

"Any ideas?"

"Something about Optimus", she calmly replied. She sipped her coffee.

"Something's wrong with Optimus?" he asked. He paused raising his spoon to his lips at the mention of the Autobot leader.

"I'm not sure. Arcee said Ratchet called saying something about Optimus. She said he sounded a little panicked. I don't know what happened, but Arcee was called back to base. I honestly wish I knew," she responded.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to reply, the door bell rang. June stood and patted her son on the back, before placing her cup on the counter and heading for the door. She opened the door to a strange man.

He looked to be about her age. He was quite tall, with black, almost blue hair. His eyes were a bright blue, and his face held a fairly serious expression. He had rather broad shoulders, covered with a red leather jacket. He also wore dark blue jeans. He looked like he was ready to collapse.

"Ms. Darby?" he asked. His voice seemed very familiar.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Optimus," he replied. Her jaw dropped, but she stepped out of the way, and motioned for him to enter. "Thank you," he said. She nodded, and pointed to the couch. He slowly moved to where she pointed. Once he was sitting, she walked back into the kitchen, and in a daze sat in front of her son.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Ya know how Ratchet said something about Optimus?"

"Yeah..."

"I think I know what happened. Optimus just walked in," she mumbled, shaking her head. She then looked at the blank stare her son was giving her.

"That's impossible! Optimus would destroy the ceiling! He's too tall," Jack exclaimed. June put her finger to her lips.

"Some how he's sitting there as a human. I mean how many people know of the Autobots? You, your friends, and agent Fowler. He also looked like he'd fall any second. I had to invite him in. Come see him," she stood, grabbing her sons arm. Jack followed his mother out into the room.

"Jack," the man greeted.

"Prove who you're who you say you are," Jack ordered. The man looked shocked, then nodded.

"You were with Arcee when she was attacked by Airachnid. You were trapped with Miko and Rafael when feeback from two ground bridges appearing at the same time. You helped save each Autobot during the trouble with Scraplets. To protect the DNGS, you went with Miko onto a moving train. You were trying to descide if you were going to jump or not, when I drove past you to stop the train. I was the last Autobot you met. Arcee was the first," he replied. Jack's jaw went slack. He just stared at the man.

"You are Optimus," Jack marvelled. The man nodded. "How?"

"I was walking through the ground bridge, when a light appeared out of now where. The next thing I remember, was waking up on the ground near your house," Optimus answered.

"We need to get you back to the base," June stated. Earning a nod from the other two. Optimus tried to stand, but couldn't. He was just to weak. "Are you alright?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"I've felt weak since I woke up. I am fine, just weak," he replied.

"I'll call Arcee, and have Ratchet come get you," Jack said. June grabbed his arm.

"Tell Ratchet everything. And that Optimus can stay here. We're more suited to handle a human then they are," she let him go then turned to Optimus. "You can stay as long as this lasts. I don't think the base would be a good place to stay at as a human. Also, if something went wrong, Ratchet might not be able to help you properly."

"Thank you Ms Darby."

"Call me June."


	2. Things Go Downhill

Optimus' eyes started to lose focus. His head was pounding, and he couldn't think. His heart was racing. He started to sweat. June watched him as panic started to arise from deep inside her heart. She didn't want to leave him so she called for Jack to come back from the kitchen. At the scared tone in her voice, Jack appeared a moment later.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His eyes wandered off of his mother and to Optimus who looked like he was fighting to stay awake.

"I'm not sure. Did you call the Autobots?"

"I was typing the number in when you called me back."

"Okay, when you call them tell Ratchet that he HAS to hurry. Optimus doesn't look good, and we need to get him back to their base so that we can find out what's wrong."

"Alright," he replied. He left the room and June turned to look at Optimus. She grabbed onto his hand softly. When Jack was finished with the call, he entered the living room. "I called them. Ratchet's on his way."

The next few minutes included Jack trying to keep Optimus awake as June told him to, and June getting together anything they would need. Jack and June nearly jumped out of their skins when a horn went off. June ran outside before Jack could even move. She ran up and entered the ambulance that was sitting in front of her house.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked. "Jack called the base saying he had information on Optimus' situation and I personally should come quickly."

"Optimus is sick. He's a human and he said he was weak before, now he's sick. I don't know what's wrong with him because he's not a human. He's an Autobot turned into a human I guess. Anyways, we need to get him back to your base so that we can find out if he's an Autobot or a human right now," June replied quickly. She was panting at the end.

"Get him quickly," Ratchet ordered. She jumped out of Ratchet then ran inside. She directed Jack to help Optimus up, and together they walked him outside where Ratchet opened the back of his vehicle form. They carefully brought Optimus to lay on a stretcher inside Ratchet. He sped off with his sirens on once he felt the humans and Optimus settle. he was aware of every move made by them, and kept his scanners on Optimus. _Hold on Optimus_ he thought. He got them to base as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Raf and Miko were dropped off and were starting to walk to the stairs when they were suddenly scooped up by their guardians and there was a flash of colour. "Whoa! What was that?" Miko exclaimed. She held tightly onto Bulkhead's hands.<p>

"I think that was the doc," Bulkhead replied. Bee beeped and whistled in agreement.

"That was Ratchet alright. He went to Jack's house. They called saying they have information about Optimus," Arcee explained.

"What information would they have that you don't on Optimus?" Raf asked. Arcee shrugged but started to walk in the direction Ratchet zoomed off in. Raf looked up at Bumblebee who whistled in confusion. He sighed and Bumblebee followed Arcee.

They came upon a strange sight in their point of view. Ratchet still in vehicle form was waiting for June, Jack and a strange man to exit him. The Darby's were helping to support the man's weight as they got out. The man was nearly limp against them. They watched as the Darby's got clear of Ratchet who transformed then picked up the limp man. He placed the man down on one of the berths, then turned towards the others.

"Ratchet I thought YOU were the one to be unhappy when more humans learned of us," Arcee stated with her servos on her hips.

"I am," he replied. He moved slightly off to the side as June approached the man.

"Then why did you bring that man here?"

"He already knows us. He should."

"Who is he Ratchet? Did you meet a human with out us knowing it?"

"No, of course not. I thought you'd want our leader back here," he finally said. Her optics went wide. Suddenly she was on her knees next to the berth studing the mans limp form.

"I missed something," Bulkhead commented. Miko nodded and Raf and Bumblebee turned to look at Ratchet.

"This morning, something went wrong with the ground bridge. Optimus was entering it as it happened. There was a bright light, and when it went away Optimus was gone. From the sounds of it, he knocked on their door this morning. This man is Optimus. If you scan him, his DNA matches his spark plasma. In simplier terms, you could scan him and the scans would report that he is Optimus," Ratchet explained. "We'll tell you when Optimus is awake. Something made him sick so Ms. Darby's going to look after him. We don't need everyone standing around watching everything. Arcee, Jack you too. Ms. Darby and I will take after him."

"Fine. The second he wakes, you tell us. I'm going for a drive," Arcee replied transforming and Jack got on. They drove out of base. Miko and Bulkhead went to play with Miko's guitar, and Bumblebee with Raf went to play video games. Ratchet turned back to Optimus and June.

"Any idea what's wrong?" he asked bending down so he could get a better view. The hydraulics in his legs groaned in protest. He scanned his friend just to know Optimus was still alive. June had learned how to use some of the scanners Ratchet used so she could use them to check the humans when they got sick. She was staring at the screen before nodding.

"I think he'll be alright. He needs to rest for a few hours. His body isn't used to germs yet. I gave him some medication that should help his body cope. He'll be fine though," she replied. Ratchet relaxed. She smiled at him. "Worried?"

"I can't do anything to help. I wouldn't know what to do," he responded. He noticed that there was something odd about Optimus' body. It dawned on him, but there wasn't anything he could do. He commed the others as he scanned Optimus and found his commander was starting to wake up. "There others are going to be questioning us any minute," he warned. He was right as Bumblebee, Raf, Miko, Bulkhead, Jack, and Arcee came into view.

"Is he awake?" Raf asked. June shook her head.

"He's going to be within a few moments. I'm warning you though, he might be disoriented when he wakes up," Ratchet responded. That was said just in time as Optimus slowly moved his hand to his head. He moved to sit up, and the humans moved in to help him. Optimus turned to look at the humans.

He then looked up and caught sight of the Autobots. He immediatly pulled away from both the humans and the Autobots as he moved back. He found the edge of the table and froze. Each human and Autobot turned to look at Ratchet. The medic stood there calmly but looked like he would jump into action if Optimus moved to far backwards. He raised his hands slowly, then looked to the other Autobots. They took the hint and did the same. June moved back so the kids did as well. Optimus seemed to look between them before carefully moving forward a little. He only went close enough to them to make sure he wasn't about to fall off the edge. His shook his head a little before looking at Ratchet.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked. He looked confused until Ratchet nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know Prime. I'm going to try to fix this," Ratchet replied. When Optimus calmed enough that he was able to nod and let June get close, Ratchet approached slowly. Ratchet sat down beside the berth. That was when Optimus shocked them all. He then went up to Ratchet and settled to sit in Ratchet's lap. The medic then carefully brought his arms to rest against his legs and gently was touching Optimus. The Autobot turned human leaned on Ratchet's arms. Arcee watched from the back of the room before walking away. Ratchet carefully let Optimus go. He stood and went to work on other things.

"Hey Optimus, why don't you come for a ride with me and Bumblebee?" Raf suggested. Optimus nodded. Bumblebee whistled before transforming. "Are you still able to understand him?"

"Yes," Optimus replied. They entered Bumblebee and Raf watched as Optimus carefully sat down and just stared out the window. Bumblebee drove out of the base.

"You're really quiet," Raf stated, trying to get Optimus to talk to him. Optimus nodded. "You can relax. We're not judging you." Another nod. Raf was starting to get frustrated since what he was tyring wasn't working. "Are you always this quiet?"

"Some of the time," came the soft reply. Optimus slowly pulled his gaze from the window to look at Raf. "I can talk if you want me to."

"It just doesn't feel right with you seeming so upset."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How does it feel to go from being an Autobot to being a human?" Raf asked. He internally smiled at the fact Optimus was finally talking to him.

"Strange. The heights are completely different. It scared me when I first saw Ratchet after I turned into a human . Certain things will be easier, but others will be harder," Optimus replied. He returned his gaze to the window. Bumblebee who had been quiet the whole time, then started to beep quickly. Optimus nodded and moved his hand to the door. He sighed as he got ready to follow Bumblebee's instructions.

With another beep, the door opened and Optimus jumped. He landed on his feet but ended up on his knees as he tried to fight the head ache it caused. Raf jumped out after Bumblebee told him another piece of instructions. He rolled when he landed but got to his feet right after. He grabbed onto Optimus' arm and started to run. When Optimus was able to focus, he then ran and picked Raf up gently. He ran straight to the pipe Raf had been in with Jack when they first discovered the Transformers. Optimus kneeled down as he caught his breath.

"Does this always happen?" Optimus asked turning to face Raf. He straightened up.

"Some times. We've been lucky so far," Raf replied. Optimus jumped when the sound of metal meeting metal ran clear through the air.

"Bumblebee," Optimus whispered. Raf was able to catch it and looked up at Optimus who wore a look of worry. "That sound is our armour meeting that of another. That sounded like the armour hit skin."

"Skin?"

"Yes. Under our armour, we have skin. It's a softer metal than our armour, so it is easier to damage."

"Is there anywhere we can see your skin through your armour?" Raf asked. Optimus paused before he replied.

"Yes. Our faces are made up of skin, not armour. Some times, you can see the skin through small openings. Ask Ratchet to show you one day," Optimus replied. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was struggling with the Decepticons.

The first vehicon tackled Bumblebee, sending them both to the ground. Bumblebee managed to grip Vehicon 1's shoulder, forcing the Decepticon to be thrown off the highway they were fighting on. Vehicon 2 kicked Bumblebee gaining his attention so he didn't see Vehicon 1 move away from the battle.

Vehicon 1 came up to where the humans were hiding. He scanned the life inside, with one coming up as familiar. He reached inside, grabbing onto one of the humans.

"Help!" Raf screamed. Optimus kicked the vehicon's hand as he searched for something to fight with. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up a sharp piece of metal. He stabbed it into one of the openings, and was rewarded with the vehicon releasing Raf in pain. The two ran. Raf only stopped when he realized Optimus wasn't behind him. He turned around to find Optimus in Vehicon 1's grip. Optimus struggled, but remained silent until his eyes locked onto Raf.

"Rafael, run!" he yelled. The vehicon then pulled his hand away taking Optimus with him. Raf screamed running forwards but stopped when the Decepticon escaped through a bridge. Vehicon 2 also got away from Bumblebee returning to Decepticon head quarters. Bumblebee relaxed until he remembered the humans.

He jumped down landing before the pipe Raf was in. The boy screamed in response until he saw who it was. Raf then ran up to Bumblebee who gladly hugged Raf back gently. With a beep or two Raf looked up. "They got Optimus."


	3. A Question Asked Leaves Confusion

The blood was rushing to his head as the vehicons carried him upside down. His eyes hurt along with his head. Oh, how he wished one of the Autobots were there to help him. The vehicon walked into the main room and bowed before Megatron. "We bring you Optimus Prime," Vehicon 1 offered Optimus to the Decepticon leader upside down.

"If I may, Lord Megatron, humans don't function well upside down," Knock Out stated from where he was standing near the entrance.

"Turn him over," Megatron ordered. The Vehicon did as told. "Knock Out, scan the flesh bag. I need to be sure it's Optimus."

"Sure thing Lord Megatron," Knock Out replied as he walked over. He quickly ran a scan. "It's Optimus alright. I just don't understand how he's a human instead of an Autobot."

"Vehicon, take Optimus to our dungeon. I want to be able to torture him myself. No one is to touch him without my permission. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Megatron," Vehicons 1&2 answered. They took Optimus with them, leaving Megatron and Knock Out alone.

"Lord Megatron, humans are more, shall I say, fragile than us. Shall I research ideas on how to torture him without killing him?" Knock Out asked. Megatron nodded and waved Knock Out off.

Arcee was pacing the room. She couldn't sit still long enough for her to get any thing done. Ratchet was doing some thing along the same lines. He was trying to find the wave length that would reveal the Decepticon ship. June and the others were watching Arcee pace, and Ratchet type as fast as Autobotly possible. Arcee sighed before lowering herself to her knees. "We can't find him. It's not possible. They'll kill him before we get there," she moaned.

"It would be easier if I could track him like normal, but I'm not giving up," Ratchet stated. Arcee got up and hovered near Ratchet's shoulder. "Arcee, why don't you go for a drive? You're driving me insane."

"I need to stay here in case you find Optimus," Arcee answered. Ratchet sighed.

"He'll have to find a way to contact us. I can't find him," Ratchet said.

Optimus opened his eyes to find he was hanging from the ceilings like how the children described how Agent Fowler was held. There were no Decepticons in the room at the moment, so it gave Optimus time to try to come up with a plan. He studied the room he was in, but found it difficult with the dim lighting. He jumped when the door slid open to reveal Megatron and Knock Out. "Your awake. Perfect," Megatron hissed.

"What do you want from me?"

"Humans don't take well to damage. Autobots are able to handle more damage and stay quiet," Knock Out replied. Optimus couldn't do any thing to stop them so he simply closed his eyes.

"Let's begin," Megatron ordered. Knock Out nodded. "Optimus Prime, where is your base?" Megatron asked as Knock Out started the machine. It started to send electric shocks up the metal to Optimus. He screamed out. Megatron waved for Knock Out to stop. "Do you want to tell me now?"

"Never Megatron," Optimus replied panting heavily. Megatron grinned and waved again. Every one on the ship heard Optimus blood/Energon curdling screams. Megatron grinned as his mortal enemy cried out in pain. Tears streamed down Optimus' pale face."I will never tell you any thing that would hurt my men."

"At what price? Your life? Your Autobots would lose their way with out you. But don't worry. They'll never get that chance. You'll break," Megatron laughed. Optimus looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You think," Optimus mumbled under his breath. Optimus slowly lost consciousness.

"That's enough Knock Out. Contact me when he wakes," Megatron said as he walked out of the room.

"Of course Lord Megatron," Knock Out returned. When Megatron was out of the room, he walked over to Optimus. "How did this happen? You're supposed to be an Autobot." Knock waited until Optimus woke up.

"Knock Out," Optimus said.

"Of course. Do you want free?"

"Why would you offer?" Optimus asked. Knock Out could see plainly that Optimus was in pain and was quite weak.

"You wouldn't believe me anyways. I can get you out of here, and contact your Autobots. Don't get it in your mind that I'm an Autobot. I just don't want you to see you as a human. It's not attractive," Knock Out replied. Optimus rolled his eyes at the last part. "Do you want my help?"

"My Autobots wouldn't be able to find me. Yes. Please," Optimus responded. Knock out walked over to the controls.

"You'll have to stay in my hands. When the Vehicon guards come. I can put a hologram up so I don't get blamed. You'll feel dizzy... Now," Knock Out pressed a button and Optimus fell flat on his face. "Whoops..." Knock Out said sarcasticly. Optimus slowly got back to his feet, but was scooped up by Knock Out. _I finally have Optimus Prime in my hands! I only wish he was his normal Autobot self instead of a pathetic human_.

"Warn me next time please," Optimus managed.

"I hope there won't BE a next time," Knock Out replied. Optimus nodded. Knock Out ran through the hall ways in an attempt to avoid other Decepticons.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked. Knock shushed him. Optimus sighed as he tried to stay up right.

Two Vehicons came into view and stopped. Knock Out stopped as well. "Where are you going with the prisioner?" Vehicon 1 asked. Knock Out didn't know what to say. He looked down at Optimus. Optimus gave him a smile before collapsing in his hand.

"I'm taking him to Med bay. Some thing's wrong with him," Knock Out replied with an annoyed tone. Vehicon 1 nodded as Knock Out strode past him. Knock Out grinned at Optimus who nodded. Optimus closed his eyes as they continued. Knock Out opened the door to his relm. "Unfortunatly, this complicates things. I don't want Megatron to find out I helped you. It wouldn't be good for my paint. I'll sneak you out using a Vehicon," Knock Out stated. Optimus sighed but nodded as he was told. Knock Out commed a Vehicon saying he needed supplies. He picked up a bag and held it open.

"Are you sure they won't figure out I'm in there?" Optimus asked. Knock Out shrugged.

"The bag should hide you well enough. Get in Sweet Rims," Knock Out replied.

" 'Sweet Rims'?" Optimus repeated as he jumped in the bag. He immediatly hated the feeling since he fell as he was trying to stay standing. Knock Out grinned as he closed the bag and the Vehicon entered.

"Take this into town. You know what I need," Knock Out ordered. Optimus listened. The Vehicon nodded and transformed. The bag secured in his driver's seat. Optimus grinned since the signal would alert the Autobots that a Decepticon was in the area, giving Optimus his chance to be brought back to base.

Ratchet hadn't moved from where he was standing trying to locate the Decepticons and Optimus. He smiled as the Decepticon's signature lit up on the screen. "There's a Decepticon in the area!" Ratchet called out. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee ran up with the kids and June close behind them.

"Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"He might be there. If not, we can track the Con back to their base," Ratchet replied. He engaged the ground bridge and the other Autobots ran through. "He better be."

Arcee ran through the bridge first and nearly landed on the Decepticon. The Vehicon transformed grabbing the bag part way through. Arcee kicked him in the face, and when he hit the ground the bag was dropped. Optimus scrambled out, losing any thing in his stomach when he was a safer distance away. Arcee tackled the Vehicon and punched him. A distress signal was sent to the other Decepticons. Optimus ran to where Bumblebee was standing. He waved his arms catching Bumblebee's attention. The yellow Autobot beeped and buzzed until Arcee stopped and got up. The Autobots retreated with Optimus in Arcee's arms.

Ratchet nearly jumped Arcee when he caught sight of Optimus. He pulled Optimus into his own servos. "How did you escape?"

"Knock Out assisted me," Optimus replied. June and the other humans walked over to Ratchet on the platform. June immediatly saw how tired he looked. From where she was standing, she could see that the ends of his hair were singed.

"What happened to you? I think I should take a look," June asked. Ratchet walked over to a berth and put Optimus down. His eyes started to close the minute he was comfortable. June walked over to Optimus and frowned. "Electric shocks. You were tortured."

"I didn't tell them any thing," Optimus stated with out opening his eyes.

"I think I should take you back to my house so you can rest. Let's go Jack," June said. Jack nodded and Ratchet transformed. "Thanks Ratchet." Optimus, June, and Jack boarded and Ratchet drove off the base.

When they arrived at the Darby household, the first thing June had Optimus do was get a shower. Optimus understood what to do, and June went and prepared dinner. June provided clothing for Optimus from her late husband's closet. Suprisingly, the clothes fit Optimus perfectly. Optimus felt so out of place sitting at the table across from June, beside Jack. "Thank you for lending me the clothes," Optimus said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's no trouble Optimus," June replied waving off the thanks. She put the plates in front of the two males. "I'm glad you chose to stay."

"You were right in saying the base isn't really set up for humans."

"What happened on the Decepticon ship?" Jack inquired. Optimus looked at him before starting to talk.

"The Decepticon that captured me nearly got Raf in the first place," Optimus replied.

"How'd Raf get free?"

"I stabbed the Decepticon's hand through a slit in his armour with a piece of metal I found. He grabbed me before I could get away. I was carried upside down from a little while. Megatron tried to get the location of the base through torture until I lost consciousness. When I woke up Knock Out offered to free me," Optimus finished. Jack had been eating the whole time so Optimus tried a bite. He found it extremely different to Energon. The taste were each unique and were quite enjoyable.

"Wow," June exclaimed. Optimus nodded keeping his eyes down. "Electric torture. Are you alright?"

"I've survived through worse," Optimus mumbled. June didn't catch what he said. Jack noticed the difference in Optimus. Normally, Optimus seemed confident and kind while now he seemed selfconscious and even more quiet than normal. Jack's eyes narrowed as the a possible answer came to mind.

When dinner was finished, Optimus offered to do the dishes. June waved him off and said he could spend more time with Jack, which her son happily agreed to. "Are you interested in my mom?" Jack questioned as soon as they were outside his mom's hearing range.

"I... don't understand what you mean," Optimus replied with out looking away.

"Are you in love with my mom?" Jack tried again. Optimus searched his eyes with out changing his emotion. He was there was no anger in Jack's eyes. Just curiousity. He hoped his confusion didn't show in his own eyes.

"Would you be angry if I was?" Optimus asked back. Jack's jaw dropped slightly since he wasn't expecting a question in return.

"Are you? I don't know if I'm angry. I just need to know."

"You'll know as soon as I know," Optimus said finally as he stood and left an utterly confused Jack sitting on the couch.

Optimus was given the guest room that was close to Jack's room. Jack never got a chance that night to ask what Optimus meant since his mom refused to leave Optimus for longer than a minute. Jack went to bed that night with questions floating through his mind. What did he mean? Was Optimus in love with his mom? Was Optimus going to be his step father in time? What was going to happen next?

* * *

><p>I am thinking of ending some of my stories soon. Like Prime Care and Anyone But Him. I want to start other stories, but I don't want to have to many to control. I don't know how long they will be, but those two are reaching their ends. Please check my poll on my profile and tell me which stories you want me to start soon! Reviews welcomed with open arms. *opens arms as wide as possible*<p> 


	4. The Red And Blue Semi

I don't think I said this any where, but Optimus was with the Cons for a day. This story hastaken over from me. I'm not 100% sure how to make things start to show again with June and Optimus, but that will return! Please read on and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Jack was not a fan of having an answer to a question leaving more questions than answers. When he woke up, he had a major head ache. He grumbled to him self as he got dressed. He then left his room thinking only his mom was up, and nearly ran into Optimus Prime who was walking back to the guest bed room. "Optimus!" Jack exclaimed as Optimus grabbed his wrist to stop him from falling.<p>

"Are you alright Jack?"

"Yeah, fine. I wasn't expecting you to be up so early," Jack replied as he straightened him self. Optimus chuckled softly.

"I'm always up early. I'm sorry if I startled you," Optimus said as he released Jack's wrist before walking to the quest room. Jack continued to the kitchen where his mom was sitting having a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sweety," she greeted as he sat down in front of her. "Pancakes?"

"Please," Jack replied. He watched as she stood. She grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards before placing a pancake on it and handing it to him. She also gave him the syrup bottle before sitting down in front of him again. No one said any thing for a while. Jack looked at his mother.

"What?"

"Just thinking. Was Optimus in here earlier?" Jack inquired. June nodded.

"Yep. Better get ready for school Jack," June replied standing. Jack realized then that she was dressed for work already.

"What about Optimus?"

"He'll go back to the Autobot base. Arcee and Ratchet are on their way here,"June patted him on the back before grabbing her purse and keys, then headed out the door.

Arcee and Ratchet arrived, the latter being impatient honked his horn as loud as possible. Jack jumped, causing Optimus who was standing in the hallway to laugh softly. The Autobot turned human then made his way over to Jack. "How can you not jump at Ratchet's horn?" Jack asked gathering his supplies for school.

"I've known Ratchet for a long time. That, and it's hard to startle someone who's been fighting in a war for a long, long time," Optimus replied. He handed Jack the book he was looking before escorting Jack out to the waiting Autobots.

While Arcee took Jack to school, Ratchet drove Optimus to base. The medic scanned Optimus, before he sighed softly. Optimus looked to the radio. "Some thing bothering you Ratchet?" Optimus leaned forward slightly before readjusting and leaning back again.

"I'm not how to say it. On a different note, I'm working on turning you back to normal," Ratchet responded. Optimus nodded turning his eyes back to the road.

"I was sure you did before you arrived," Optimus commented.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you well enough. You would do any thing to make sure I'm safe and back under your watch. You hate when I even leave the base for a drive. I was actually suprised when you allowed the Darby's to take me in for the time being," Optimus replied. Ratchet remained silent. "Suprised?"

"I didn't think of it that way," Ratchet mumbled. Optimus chuckled in his normal soft tone that he always used to laugh. Ratchet loved when he could get Optimus alone just so his commander would relax and be closer to how he was like back on Cybertron.

"Have you found out any thing?"

"Only that there was an abondoned semi just out of site near the base," Ratchet replied.

"Any information on this semi?"

"A few things. Like it had your colours, and your spark signature was faintly present despite the fact you were now where nearby," Ratchet informed. Optimus frowned. He knew he still had his particular signature,and that only one Autobot would have that exact pattern. The colour scheme could be a coincidence, but it didn't seem like one with the other information.

"What are you thinking?" Optimus asked. His mind was working to figure out what that could mean.

"That very well could be your body. I don't have enough information to know any thing for sure," Ratchet replied. Optimus closed his optics and raised a hand to his head. His head was throbbing at that moment. "Prime?"

"Don't call me Prime, Ratchet. I can't lead you the same way right now. I really want to know what this means. Is this the way things will be from now on? Or will I go back to being an Autobot? I need to know some thing about what's going to happen to me. If I stay a human forever, I'll be so lost in a world I've never known."

* * *

><p>Arcee drove into base later that day with Jack on her back to find a semi shape cover by a blue tarp, and Ratchet's yelling from down the hall. Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrived a minute or two after her. Jack, Miko, and Raf moved away from their friends and rides before the Autobots transformed. Ratchet had gained all their attention even though he wasn't in the room. Arcee walked over to the semi shape before pulling the tarp off. The kids gasped at the colour scheme. No one got a chance to say any thing as Ratchet came into view, snapping orders at some one, and nearly hit Arcee's legs. She clearly caught one other voice that seemed paniced but was hard to hear over Ratchet. "Stop! Stop it Ratchet!" The voice cried out.<p>

"Optimus?" Arcee asked. There was a sound that was similar to a thud before Ratchet's door opened and Optimus pratically crawled out. He then sprawled out on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Optimus replied with a dazed sound to it. He had his eyes tightly closed, and he was breathing shallowly. Arcee narrowed her optics slightly as she thought about it.

"What were you doing?" Arcee turned to Ratchet who was standing transformed at the monitor.

"Testing his skills," Ratchet replied off-handedly. Arcee then narrowed her optics further.

"What does that mean? 'Testing his skills' doesn't explain much," Arcee snapped. Ratchet then looked to her before back to the monitor, not responding until she stepped forward.

"Okay. I was trying to see how he reacted to certain situations, and if he remembered how to drive properly."

"You refused to stop when asked, just to get me screaming," Optimus added to Ratchet's statement. The medic waved that off. Optimus stood before dusting his jacket and his pants off. He glared at Ratchet's back before walking over to the now uncovered semi. He was about to put his hand on it before he was scooped up by Ratchet. He cried out before moving to sit, glaring up at Ratchet. "I am not a doll that's made to handle. Can I please have warnings before being picked up?"

"I need to run tests on you," Ratchet said, ignoring what Optimus said yet again. Ratchet walked out of the room.

"I'm confused," Miko stated. She received agreements from everyone else in the room.

* * *

><p>June drove to base alone after the odd events, with out the events being known to her. Once she got to the Autobot base, she was greeted by Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Raf, Miko, and Jack crowded by some thing. She was suprised to find the semi. Arcee was staning behind the group, and Ratchet and Optimus were standing away from the rest. The medic was talking to Optimus, who stood on the platform by Ratchet's work area. "I want to try some thing," Raf said. He motioned for them to back off for a second before turning to watch Optimus. He brushed his hand across the semi's door. He watched as Optimus shivered slightly. Raf grinned then. "This is Optimus' vehicle form. This some how IS Optimus."<p>

"What do you mean Raf?" Arcee asked stepping forward.

"He reacted when I ran my hand over the semi's door. This truck has Optimus' design," Raf replied.

"There's no Autobot symbol Raf," June said. She checked the grill before walking around to the other door and pulled it open. She climbed in, watching Optimus the whole time. She saw the door of the semi close at the same time Optimus pulled the red jacket he was wearing closed. She ran her fingers over the steering wheel's center. She caught a glimpse of red under paint that was chipping away. She scrapped at it gently, revealing what she was looking for. An Autobot symbol.


	5. Closer

Ratchet closed his optics before shaking his helm. "That couldn't be possible. Optimus is with Jack, Raf, and Miko," Ratchet objected to what they were saying.

"What if that light split him in half some how. Making one half human so he could still function. All I know was that Optimus shivered when Rafael touch the door of the semi, and he closed the door by pulling that jacket he was wearing closed. They're... connected. I don't know how fully," June suggested. She watched as Ratchet stared off at the semi. She knew there was going to be even more trouble for poor Optimus now.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Optimus, he was outside base with the kids. The stars and moon were already out and Optimus had climbed up a rock. He sat down with his feet over the edge, and the kids had found a way to get up, with Optimus' lending a hand. Jack was sitting on his left, and Raf on his right. Miko was actually sitting in his lap. She'd grown quite comfortable with Optimus now that he was their size, and was a little more open than before. "Why do you like watching the stars do much? It's boring. No action," Miko asked. Optimus laughed.<p>

"A lot of reasons. It helps me think. I get the time then to remember those who have yet to join us. Friends we've left behind. So many worlds have life beyond Earth or Cybertron," Optimus replied. He moved underneath her slightly as he leaned back on his hand. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"You," Raf replied. Miko and Jack nodded.

"I seem to be a popular topic lately," Optimus mumbled. He sighed. "I have a feeling that no one is going to be happy with the results." The base door opened before Ratchet appeared. There were foot steps coming closer behind him.

"Miko, Jack, Rafael. You three are returning home. Optimus, you're staying here from now on," Ratchet stated. Optimus suprised them by groaning.

"Why can't he stay at our house?" Jack questioned.

"Ratchet, what happened? I doubt they would at risk if I stayed at their house," Optimus added. Ratchet moaned before glaring at Optimus.

"I need to run more tests. You're right about the low risk. Even we can't track you. The Decepticons could locate the Darby house hold other ways. That's why you kids each have your own guardian. But Optimus, you don't. That's why you need to stay."

"Ratchet, there's no need to worry. The kids have been fine so far, despite the fact their guardians can't be there at all times."

"Optimus, you're more important to the Autobots," Raf said from the side lines.

"Rafael. I'm afraid that one day I won't be. I can be killed, injured. I make mistakes. The rest of the Autobots, you included Ratchet, need to be able to function with out me. With out them, I would fall just as easily."

"That doesn't matter Prime," Ratchet said. Optimus glared, a low growl escaping his throat. "I-"

"I don't need to be here Ratchet. I'm not a sparkling. I'd just be in the way. This conversation is over," Optimus then motioned for Miko to get off. She did. Optimus then stood, and jumped from the rock. Ratchet nearly sprung forward to catch him, but Optimus straightened before Ratchet could catch him and started walking. Ratchet sighed.

"He can be so stubborn some times," Ratchet moaned as Arcee, Bumblebee carrying June, and Bulkhead came out of the base. June saw Optimus' retreating form.

"I can go talk to him," June offered. Bumblebee let her down slowly before she ran to catch up with Optimus.

The Autobot turned human slowed his pace for June to catch him. June slowed to walk beside him. "What happened with Ratchet?" Optimus asked. June sighed.

"He doesn't believe what I said. Ratchet wants you to stay, no matter what any one else says," June replied. There seemed to be anger just below the surface.

"June, I've known Ratchet for a long time, he just gets over protective. I... I would prefer to stay. That is, if you're willing."

"Of course," June answered almost too quickly. He looked suprised for a second, then smiled.

"Thank you."

"I enjoy you staying with us. I-I almost don't want you to go back to being an Autobot. You always seem- so distant. You're more open, friendly now," she said ackwardly. He nodded.

The next thing that was said was said slowly, carefully, "I like the freedom I have now. I don't have this much freedom with Ratchet, and the Decepticons being able to track me. I'm not sure Jack would be alright with me staying for very long though."

"You can talk to him," June suggested. Optimus nodded to her. They slowed down until they had stopped fully. Far enough from both Autobot and human alike to be heard. They could still clearly see the giant forms of their friends, but couldn't see the kids. The lights from the town lit up their faces.

"For so long, I had to make choices for those I care about. One word I say can change a life completely. Now that I have a choice to make for myself, I'm not sure what to do."

"What ever you choose, you'll have some one behind you," June said. They looked back to the Autobots. "We should head back. They're waiting for us." No more was said as they walked back, closely walking side by side.


	6. Shock, Bones, And Breathing

Optimus had gone back with June and Jack. Nothing Ratchet said would change that. Optimus had however, taken June's suggestion to talk to Jack. The next afternoon, the two males were sitting on the step just out side Jack's house. "I want to ask you some thing. How do you feel about me being here? Interacting with your mother?"

"I... I'm okay with it. I guess. Mom seems to like you being here. I like seeing her happy," Jack replied. Optimus looked to him before looking back out to the sky. "What's happening with you and my mom any ways?"

"I'm not fully sure," Optimus said. Jack nodded. He watched as Optimus rolled his neck to release tension. Optimus straightened his legs out in front of him before meeting Jack's gaze. "If you ever want me to leave, just tell me." With that, Optimus stood before walking away from the house. Jack instantly got the urge to follow, but decided against it and entered the house.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I need to talk to you," his mother said from her seat on the couch. Jack rolled his eyes as he sat down.<p>

"I have a feeling it's about the same thing Optimus talked to me about," Jack mumbled. June sighed before putting down the book she'd been reading. "Is this about Optimus in general?"

"Yes..."

"I'm fine with him being here. If you two want a relationship, fine. Go ahead. I just want to know," Jack stated. June sighed again turning her eyes to the window.

"I think I'm falling. I care about him. Enough to want to protect him. I love you so much more Jack. I'd never want any thing to happen to you. I love you with my entire heart-"

"Getting off topic."

"I want things to continue with Optimus, but... I'm not sure about any thing. Time will tell," June finished. She hugged her son close to her, before smiling and getting up. "Talking about him, where is Optimus?"

"Went for a walk," Jack replied.

* * *

><p>June started to worry when more time passed. It was starting to get late, and Optimus hadn't returned. Jack had finished any homework he had and was with Arcee. June had cleaned the entire kitchen and began pacing. The door swung open and Jack walked in. "Wondering where Optimus is? Ratchet got him," Jack informed her. June groaned earning a laugh from her son. "He's with Arcee."<p>

"I wonder what she wants with him," June said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"They're just talking mom. Don't get jealous," he joked. She scoffed at the remark.

"How dare you! Go to your room," she ordered. The tone she used was joking but the order was there all the same. He sighed before heading to his room. He heard the door open and June speak to someone. Optimus, Jack was sure. He chose to listen from his room.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. That wasn't my intention," Optimus said. June smiled softly.

"It's fine, Optimus. I'm just glad you're safe here. What did Ratchet do this time?"

"Another test of my driving abilities. I'm starting to think he's obsessed with that," Optimus laughed and June was a second later.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? It could be fun," June suggested. Optimus smiled and Jack did a victory dance in his room. He scrambled to his bed when he heard his mother walking to his door. "Jack, we're going out for dinner. You can come out." Jack opened the door and followed June to the car. He yelped as rain found his collar and made it's way down his back. The three got in and June started the drive to the restraunt.

* * *

><p>Optimus had been the first one to see the truck. He'd warned them, not being able to do anything else. June turned the wheel, and each felt the tires lose grip. Rain, what a perfect addition. It caused the car to roll. June's head hit the wind shield, glass from the driver side door covering her, cutting her skin. Jack screamed out as he felt a snap. He saw Optimus' body jerk forward, but stop because of the seat belt.<p>

The minute, no second each vehicle stopped moving, others hit their brakes before scrambling to help. The other truck, a larger object than the small car, had crashed into a pole. The driver was fine with just a small cut on his cheek. He forced the door of his truck open. With his help, a group managed to open the driver door of the car. The passenger side was pushed against a railing. The other driver helped June out. A woman rushed to help June, who was crying saying they had to help her son. Jack was helped out next by another man. Optimus had been trapped by the other door, since it was pressing on the buckle. The driver of the truck climbed in, and together they pulled it out. Optimus got out, and an ambulance's sirens were heard. He immediatly hoped it would be Ratchet.

He looked over the two who were being look after by medics. Three ambulances and two fire trucks had arrived on the scene. His first looked over Jack. He was having his arm looked at. Each touch to it caused Jack to yelp or wince. He saw one medic put a temporary splint on Jack's arm. He knew right away Jack had broken it. Cuts littered Jack's face and arms. Less than his mother though.

June's face was covered in cuts. The skin of her forehead looked like it was going to bruise. Other than that and the fact she was pale and shivering, she didn't look like she needed any help. A medic was sitting beside her and talking to her. She would respond, most coming out a garbled broken sentence. She found his eyes and seemed to start to calm down. She then looked to Jack before taking a deep breath.

Optimus had very few cuts and scrapes. He looked, and felt fine. His neck and chest hurt from where the seat belt had hit him. It was a dull ache since his mind was preoccupied with making sure the others were alright. His body hurt, but nothing seemed wrong. He finally caught sight of Arcee, then Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. He sighed in relief.

Ratchet couldn't stay still. He should be the one transporting them to the hospital! Not some humans! He was worried, but he was also glad he could see them for himself. Arcee's hologram glanced to him before looking back to where Optimus had walked over to June. He spoke to her for a moment before glancing to the Autobots again.

A medic helped Jack into an amublance, then June. Optimus was last, again. He was fine until he was layed down on a stretcher. That was when he stopped breathing.


	7. Finding Out

Ratchet felt panic rise through his systems as he listened into radio conversations. He could hear into the amublances themselves. He was only able to catch bits and pieces of what was said. _"Sit him up." "It'll be alright madam" "Keep that arm still." _Not enough information to tell what was wrong. He followed behind the three, stopping when they got to the hospital. He couldn't see the humans he realized he cared so much about. _"Get an operating room ready." _A feeling of helplessness filled him to the breaking point.

"What's happening?" He hissed. He saw them stop and get their patients out. He couldn't follow them any further. He commed the base where Bulkhead was waiting.

**::**This is Ratchet. Contact agent Fowler and tell him what happened. He needs to know**::** Ratchet

**::**Got it. I'll let you know when I've spoken to him**:: **Bulkhead

**::**Ratchet, what happens now? Do you just sit here?**:: **Arcee

**::**Arcee, pick up Miko. Bumblebee, go get Raf. They should know as well. Until we find out more, we just have to wait**:: **Ratchet. He watched Bumblebee head off towards Raf's house. Arcee didn't move for a few seconds, but when she did move it was slow movements. She drove away leaving Ratchet alone to try to piece together what happened with June, Jack, and Optimus Prime.

* * *

><p>June shivered beneath the blanket that had been draped over her shoulders. She pulled at it before looking up to meet the eyes of the young male medic that had taken care of her so far. "Feelin' any better?"<p>

"Yes, thank you. Where's Jack? And Tim?" June asked as her tone turned worried.

"They've been taken to see a doctor. You're the best off right now," he replied sitting beside her placing a hand on hers. "You'll know as soon as they've been seen." She smiled faintly at the comforting smile he was giving her. She felt some blood drip down her cheek, but he wiped it away with a tissue. He'd already cleaned her wounds, and bandaged the ones that were bleeding the most. She'd been told where her head hit the windshield would be a bright bruise very soon. It proved their words with the pain it provided.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" June asked trying to have some sort of conversation.

"The boy's arm is broken. I know that. I have no idea what's wrong with the other man. Are you married?"

"No. My husband died..."

"I'm so sorry. Is the boy your son?"

"Yes. That's Jack," she replied. He could see her perking up already. They talked for a few hours. He, only because he needed to make she was out of danger from shock, and her, only because she had no where she could be but there. He finally stood before walking over to the desk and started to speak with the young nurse behind the counter.

"Ms. Darby?" A voice called out. She stood and found Raf and Miko running towards her, followed by agent Fowler. She was hugged tightly by both children, and could see a look close to relief on Fowler's face. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Raf cried out. She smiled. The young medic walked back over.

"You're son is just about ready to be released. He had his arm x-rayed, and they found he broke his radius," the medic tapped his arm about halfway between his wrist and his elbow. "He has a cast, and the doctor is using making sure it's ready."

"Thank you. What about Tim?" June asked. This is where the medic sifted his weight to his other foot, his eyes roaming the floor.

"He has a ruptured bladder. When it riped, it filled his stomach and when they layed him down, his stomach pushed on his diaphram. That was why he stopped breathing," he said. He watched as Miko turned a little green, and both June and Raf seemed to pale. Fowler's eyes just widened slightly. "He'll be fine. They just need to fix the problem. He'll have to stay for a while though." He stopped talking as Jack came into view from around the corner.

"Jack!" June yelped. He quickened his pace until he was tightly hugged by June.

"Mom. Crushing," Jack managed. June then loosened her grip on her son and leaned back to look at Jack's arm. He was soon filled in. While he was being informed, Fowler revealed a cell phone he had been holding and letting the Autobots know what was happening with.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Jack had joined them, they were picked up by the Autobots. They sat together on one of the platforms, watching the Autobots as they occupied their servos. Ratchet was repair one of his destroyed tools, Arcee was writing, Bulkhead was painting, and Bumblebee had a piece of metal that he was shaping. "Is Optimus going to be an Autobot again? Will he be alright?" Raf asked.<p>

"He'll be fine after this is over. I'm working on him going back to normal," Ratchet replied. He growled when the bar he was bending snapped back into shape, slipped from his hand and flew across the room. It landed next to the semi that was sitting so there innocently. He sighed before standing and walking to get it. As he reached down it get it, Fowler's voice drew his attention.

"What is that and why is it here?"

"Optimus' vehicle form, and so it isn't ruined outside," Arcee answered. Fowler nodded.

"Wait. What?" Fowler then listened as they filled him in with everything that had happened over the past few days. "Until he gets turned back to normal, I'll be here more often. I need to help him readjust to a different life style."

* * *

><p>I was going to update earlier, but got busy and was in a bad mood that day. Tell me what you think, but I do know this didn't turn out the best and seems to me like a filler.<p> 


End file.
